The Finale
by Blak Tigir
Summary: After dying, Shuichi has a chance to keep his spirit on earth, but will he be able to. minor spoilers, but their all just form the manga. chapter foru will be up soon, i promise! R&R please!
1. Track 1: Adeliae Susan

I started this Christmas Eve and didn't finish it until many weeks later(Jan22), I went away, but this is just a one shot I wrote out of boredom and then I thought of the rest of it in the car. Enjoy, who knows, it just may be longer then I originally planned...  
  
Disclaimer: If I did, this would be in Japanese, it would be a doujinshi, and I'd be rich.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Track 1: The Finale  
  
I awoke to a cold bed wondering where my lover was to be found. From the feel of the bed, he'd been gone for some time, I just hoped he was still in the apartment. I flung off the quilt he'd lain over me to keep me warm and I padded out of our bed room and into the kitchen. As I walked, the halls didn't look as vibrant to me as they normally did, but I just chalked it up to my still being half asleep.  
  
I made my way to the living room and I saw Yuki laying down with his face in his arms. I went over to him to find out what had happened. Kneeling next to him I asked, "Yuki, what's wrong? Why are you just laying there?"  
  
Shaking him in annoyance to his lack of response I tried again to get his attention buy rocking him, but my hand went right through his body. "WHAT THE HELL?!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" I asked to nobody in particular spazing when I removed my hand from somewhere under Yukis' shoulder.  
  
"You're de~ad," a feminine sounding, bodiless voice said from somewhere behind me.  
  
"Dead?" I asked laughing, "He-heh, who are you and what are you talking about?" I asked looking around trying to find whomever it was trying to scare me.  
  
"You died in you sleep, Shuichi-kun," the voice replied as the body of a brown haired girl appeared. She was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck and black jeans and boots. At her hips were twin blades, not much longer then her lower arms length. Her hair was pulled back, into a pony tail and her bangs rested just above her eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you," I asked turning around to look at the short floating girls behind me.  
  
"You can call me Adeliae Susan-chan," Susan said saluting as she glided over and sitting on my head. "Or Su-chan for sho~rt." she said sounding hyper, and bubbly.  
  
"Hai, Su-chan," I said forgetting I should have been depressed replying to her positive attitude. "Yuki, look who's here," I said forgetting that Yuki couldn't see me and that my hands went through his body, rather then stopping on his body. Remembering I was dead I slumped my shoulders slump in depression. "Su-chan, how did I die?"  
  
"I hate this part of the job the most," she mumbled under her breath, not sounding as bubly happy as she was before. "Shuichi-san, your heart has been over worked and stressed until it couldn't take it any more and it stopped."  
  
"How could that have happened?" I asked not really believing what had happened. "Wouldn't Yuki-kun have taken me to the hospital if something had happened?"  
  
"Remember your last check up, about a month ago?" Susan asked still feeling bad about having to do this, but it was better then seeing the bored ghosts drifting around in the after life like some of her co-workers had to.  
  
"Yup, I do," I replied then thinking about how nice Yuki had been after that.  
  
"Well, the weekend after that appointment Giro-sensei called and told Yuki- san that you were terribly sick and that there was nothing that could be done this late." Susan continued drifting off of my head and pulling me to the other couch. "It was that weekend that Yuki-san was much nicer to you, right Shuichi-kun?"  
  
"Yeah, he was," I replied remorsefully at her information. "He took me dancing, we went to the beach for a few days. I sang at the community center volunteer concert, and he was there, just for me. We went out to dinner a few times and didn't call me a baka, ten times an hour, only five." I said smiling a bittersweet smile at the last one. "And when we were together, alone, he was nice and gentle, most of the time."  
  
Susan nodded her head, listening to everything that had gone on. "It sounds like these past weeks were nice," she said looking up at me.  
  
"Uh-huh, but anyway, what killed me?" I asked wondering what was so bad that I couldn't have been helped. "And who are you?"  
  
Sighing and looking down Susan replied, "You died from Acute Cardiovascular Syndrome, your heart has ben working to hard to perform at it's usual pace and it slowly shut down, stopping your blood flow." looking up form the arm of the couch she continued, "Giro-sensei told Yuki-san about it and that you would go with no pain. He also said that it would be best if you weren't to know because then you'd stress over it and you wouldn't enjoy your time as much as you did." she said answering my first question and waiting for me to nod in understanding. "Like I said, I'm Adeliae Susan, and my job is to calm down dead souls and to get them ready to journey over, or to at least give them good anchorage to this world. I guess you can call me Death Guide, and I'm the most genial of guides, until I get tired of dead people, then I'm a true bitch. I am also one of the best, so stay on my good side and you'll do fine." And I'll get the raise I want so I won't have as many field jobs.  
  
"Oh," I said looking at my chest and closing my eyes. After thinking over what Susan had told me I started crying, "WWAAHHHH!"  
  
Covering her ears she glared at me, "Shuichi, shut the hell up and listen to me. I still have a bit more to tell you," waiting for me to register what she'd just said I stopped crying and looked down at her, tears still falling from my eyes as I thought about how I'd never be able to sing ever again. How I'd never be able to sleep with Yuki ever again, how I wouldn't be able to sing with Ryuichi-kun again, never play with Hiro and Suguru.  
  
"Ya done yet?" she asked annoyed. I nodded my head and listened to what she had to say next. "Your body is still here and Yuki hasn't told anybody that you died yet. But he did tell them what the doctor had told him so they already know that you were about to die, they just had to act as if everything was alright."  
  
"Hiro knew, and he didn't tell me" I stated a bit annoyed, because he told me everything. "That bastard! I told him everything that went on between my and Yuki, how da-"  
  
*BWACK* "Didn't I just tell you to shut the hell up?" she asked after smacking me on the head. Settling back on the couch she continued, again, "like I was saying you stupid buffoon, every body knew so don't feel to bad for them you have about a week until they bury you. After you're buried you can either stay here to haunt this apartment and your friends' lives, or you can go to the after life."  
  
"How do I do that?" I asked trying to fully grasp the situation. "I mean, how do I stay here?"  
  
"All you really have to do is tell Yuki and everybody else in their dreams that you will always be here for them and then you'll have a good anchor to this world so after your body is buried, they all know you're still with them, and so you *will* still be with them.." Susan said as if it was really easy. "Tonight and for the rest of this week you'll have to go to every bodies' dreams, but most importantly you need to get into Yuki's dream."  
  
"Why his?" I asked listening intently on what she was saying.  
  
"His is most important because you're the most important person in his life, stupid. If you don't make contact with him then his life with be really depressing if he doesn't have anybody who's there for him, just for him, and he just might kill himself, and that wouldn't be a pretty picture. I've seen that happen to other people... damn were those hard cases." Susan said trailing off down memory lane after trying to explain. "Ever since he met you Yuki has been surrounded by your presence. Almost everything he's done since then has been just for you, as he as the most important person in your life, you were the most important in his.  
  
"What will happen after everybody dies. Will I still be here if my spirit has no anchor to this plane?"  
  
"Nah," she said brushing away the comment. "As each person dies, you spirit will leave, the amount is equal to their importance. When Yuki-kun dies most of your spirit will leave. "Hiroshi-kun and Ryuichi-kun are about equal after him and then more of you will leave. "Tohma-kun and Mika-san will take some, and so will your sister. Noriko-chan, Suguru-kun K-san, and Sakano-san will end it." counting off the people as she talked Susan concluded that she'd counted everybody that was important.  
  
"Wow, I never knew I was important to that many people," I said a little awed. "Well, what do I do until tonight?" I asked because I now knew what I need to do, I just didn't have anything to do until then.  
  
"Ano..." Susan said trying to think of what else she had to tell him. "Well, first you need to get dressed. Then-"  
  
"An-" I started before Su-chan cut me off.  
  
"Shut up," she ordered holding up a finger to shut him up. "Will you let me finish a damned sentence? Anyway, you get dressed, and then you should just hang around here to stay with Yuki-kun. I think he senses you, your spirit, in a sense, and you should stay to comfort him." stopping to hear his question she waited. And waited. "Uh, Shu-chan, what were you going to ask? Why aren't you talking?"  
  
"Because every time I tried to talk, you shut me up." I replied honestly. "Ow, what was that for? And how come I can feel pain and sit on the couch, but I go through Yuki when I try to touch him?" I asked rubbing my finger where she'd stabbed me with one of her blades.  
  
"That was for being stupid, Stupid," she said sheathing her weapon. "You can feel pain because were on the same plane, it's a spiritual earth plane. And you can sit on the couch and touch stuff, expect Yuki-kun, and other living objects because they're still using there spirits. You're sitting on the spirit of the couch, in a sense. Everything has two planes, kind of, a living plane, and a spiritual plane, or a dead one." Susan said trying to explain. "It's really complicated. But I think that will suffice, unless you want me to try again? "She asked, while she threatened me by drawing her blade out a little.  
  
"No, no, no, Su-chan, that was a wonderful explanation. I think I'll go get dressed now," I said jumping up and running back to the bedroom. I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw myself. I looked as if I was sleeping, still curled on my side with the blankets on my shoulders. I stared at my self and I thought wow, I look so peaceful, but lonely. Something's missing... and at that thought I heard muffled foot steps coming down the hall. There was Yuki, he looked tired and worn, but he was still as gorgeous as ever. I watched as he stopped and looked at me, from his side of the bed, and he laid down, right next to me, as if I still alive. He nestled beside me and pulled my body flush against his, like he always did. That's right... I thought looking at him and myself.  
  
"Shuichi, I love you, and I feel horrible about never saying that enough to you during our short time together." he said, his face hidden from me by my wild, slept on, pink hair. His hands were wrapped around my lifeless form and he spoke. "I remember the first might I met you, you were so stupid, but intriguing at the same time. You were so depressed after I told you your song was crap, and then there was the second time I saw you, in the rain. I only stopped because I was amazed that you were there, you'd been in my thoughts for hours. I was thinking, I wonder what that pink haired boy is doing? I wonder if his other songs are also crap? Will I ever hear him sing? And you know, I have heard you sing, I've heard you sing wonderfully," he said as he fell asleep from fatigue.  
  
Ohh, Yuki is sooo sweet! Just like he was after he let me move in with him for a week, I wish I wasn't dead I thought as I gave Yuki a sweet little kiss, when our lips touched, I could swear I felt him return the soft kiss, I backed away so I could do my job. So I could stay, on earth for a while longer, so Yuki wouldn't be alone...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yo! I hope you enjoyed this teaser, and sorry it's shorter then my usual work, but I still have a lot of stuff going on right now. It does appear that this story will be longer then I did plan, but don't worry, I'll have something else soon. It will probably be before March, I wish it was sooner, but Mid-terms and Science Fair are coming up so I won't b able to write. Hope you enjoyed my other Gravitation fic, "The Saddest Song I Never Sang", if you haven't, read it. and no, this fic has absolutely nothing to do with that one, even though there are deaths, I don't Yuki to be as morbid as Shuichi was. Enjoy, and Watch out, I'll have something else posted real soon! I have a few other fics on the back burner of my computer and my mind. I have FAKE fic I'm thinking about, I'm thinking about writing a Gravitation song-fic and I've started writing an Alice 19th fic that I think will work out really well after I re-read and edit it a bit, at the moment some stuff doesn't completely work out at the moment, but I hope I'll get them fixed, finished and posted soon.  
  
B.T. ^_^ \/ 


	2. Track 2: Yuki Eiri

I'm back in action! And as most of you know, this is my second Gravitation Fic! I hope you enjoy this one as much as my few reviewers(4) enjoyed my other fic. Guess what? I re-thought this and decided to make this fic longer, I'm guessing maybe about five or six total chapters. This chapter has a bit of a lime spritzer in the middle. I'll indicate where it is, so don't hate if you don't wanna read it. but then again, why would you even be reading a shounen-ai fic if you already knew their might be something, uhhh, different in it. But for those of you who don't wanna read that, I'll put a warning before it. Now on with the show!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Track 2: Uesugi Yuki  
  
After getting dressed in my favorite orange sweater, and black shorts, I ate, kinda, it was like everything else I used here, but not really food, but something like spirit cereal and then watched Yuki sleep for a while longer. He looked so peaceful, but sad and lonely, just like before I moved in...  
  
"You know, you can get part of your job done now, just go into his dream and talk to him." Susan said into my ear making me jump.  
  
"Ahh! What are you doing in my ear?" I asked rubbing my sore ear and looking surprised that she was on my shoulder and I hadn't noticed.  
  
"I'm doing my job, unlike you, and trying to get you to do yours," Su-chan, the Death Guide, said sounding really annoyed. "You should talk to him now. All you have to do is gently reach into his head, slowly, and you'll be drawn into his dream. You can either wait out the dream, or leave when you're done, your choice. But you can only enter a person's dream twice, until you're anchored, and your body is buried. If you screw up both times, then you're done with, him and you'll have to go onto the next person. But I say hurry up because you only have one week." Susan said reminding me of what I had to do.  
  
"Okay, where will you be?" I asked as I walked back over to Yuki's side to prepare to enter his dream. "And why do I only have until my body's buried?"  
  
"I'm going to be with you, so you can leave his dream, and so I make sure you do your job and don't frig it up." she said sitting on Yuki's head. "And your body is still tied to you, your soul, so you can't go into to many peoples' dreams until after that time."  
  
"Oh, okay then, I'm going in now," I said as I reached out a trembling hand to Yuki's head. When my hand should have stopped at his skull it went through, like before, except this time it was different, I was drawn into him, I was absorbed into his head, it felt weird, as if is I was going through a pool full of jell-o that wasn't completely settled.  
  
When I was inside his dream, I saw Yuki sitting on a couch, watching a television. Surprised, because he only watched tv when I was on, or when it was the news, so I stood behind him and watched with him.  
  
"What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Yuki said annoyed with me appearing on his door step so early in the morning with all of my stuff.  
  
"Hello," I said cheerfully as I went it. "Can you believe it's already summer? It's so hot."  
  
"But, what are you doing here?" he asked again letting me in.  
  
Inside I sat on one of the couches and he got me some water to drink.  
  
"Hmm, this is the best I've ever had," I said after drinking half my glass. "Yuki, can I live with you?" I asked looking over at him.  
  
"What? No you cant live here!" he replied vehemently.  
  
"Please? You have more space then you could ever need," I argued putting down my water and hugging Yuki until he gave in.  
  
"But why does that mean I should let you live here?" he asked trying to push me away, but failing.  
  
"Please Yuki, I don't wanna live with anybody else," I said hanging on him, trying to force him to relent.  
  
"No!" he said as I wrapped my arms around him and stared into his eyes trying to make him change his mind.  
  
"Plleeeeeeeeeeeaaassseee YYuuuuukkiiiiiii?" I begged starting to cry. "I'll do anything for you, I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll wash you back and behind your ears. And at night we can play servant and master." I begged.  
  
"Fine, but you can only stay a week," he said finally giving up and letting me stay.  
  
"R-r-really?" I asked not believing.  
  
"Yes, really, you can stay," Yuki said as I got off of his lap and left for work.  
  
"Thank you! I'll be back right after recording." I said hopping up and going to the studio to work for the day.  
  
As I left Yuki waved and then stopped, staring at his hand and wondering why he was waving and what was it that he was feeling...  
  
"Hi Yuki," I said tapping him as the memory faded away, and before another came up. "Shiuchi...is that really you?" Yuki asked in disbelief, showing how defenseless he really was, the Yuki he hid from people. The sad, lonely, Yuki knew who wanted to be loved for him and not his money or fame. "Are you really here?"  
  
"Hi Yuki, how are you?" I asked holding back from launching myself into his arms and showing him how much I already missed him.  
  
"Well..." he said, trying to hide from me, but he knew it was impossible to hide from me, the only person who knew him just as well has he knew himself.  
  
Looking up at him, I hugged him again and apologized, "I'm sorry Yuki, I didn't want to die, but I could do nothing about it. I miss you, but I have an important reason to be here." laying my head on his knee, I waited for him to question my reason for being in his dream and being so serious.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked lightly running his hands through my hair and watching my every movement.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that there is I way I can stay, kind of." I started, looking up into his eyes again, so he could see I was really serious.  
  
"How?" he asked eagerly, but then masking his excitement, but not after I'd seen it.  
  
"I can stay with you, in your dreams, kind of like a phantom around you and everybody else." I started trying to explain. "My spirit will stay on a spirit earth type of place, with everybody who's important to me. You, my love, Hiro, Ryuichi-kun, Tohma-san, Mika-san, Noriko-san, K-san, Sakano- san, Tatshua-kun and Suguru-san. All I have to do is make contact with everybody in their dreams, and my spirit will have a good anchorage to the earth plane to stay with all of you. When you die, a little bit of my spirit will go with you, an example is like you own the most of my spirit and my love, so when you die most of me will be gone; Hiro and Ryuichi about the same as each other, but less then you, and so on an so forth with everybody else." I said then standing up and giving him a kiss of happiness. "So I can stay, for a while longer," I said kissing him again, and feeling his arms wrap around my small frame in happiness.  
  
"How will I see you?" he asked laying be on the couch as he lifted my sweatshirt over my head.  
  
"Like now, in your dreams." I replied unbuttoning his black shirt and running my hands up and down his back as he left a trail of tingly sweet kisses down my neck.  
  
*Limeade break*  
  
Yuki then made his way to my tight little shorts and removed them from their tight confines.  
  
"Why do you always wear such arousing clothes" he asked as he busied himself pulling then off and then removing his own clothes and he looked at my body hungrily, as if we hadn't played enough last night.  
  
"So you'll always be attracted to me," I replied before moaning as he grabbed me, kind of roughly, but nice anyway.  
  
"Even is you didn't dress that way, I'd be attracted to you," he said as he started to move his magic hands faster over me. All to soon I came and then he kissed me again. "You know, you're gorgeous when you do that," he whispered into my ear and I finished and he prepared himself.  
  
"And you're gorgeous when you do that," I said before letting out a slight groan of pain, but soon I was hard again and he was working his magic all over again. As he leaned forward I wrapped my arms around his chest and hoped he'd come soon, it was kind of uncomfortable this way, and on a couch. Soon he groaned in ecstacy, right after I came a second time.  
  
*Limeade Done*  
  
We rolled over until we were two people again, but I was facing him and drawing random designs on his chest while enjoying being in his arms. Yuki kissed me, deeply and so possessively that I was engulfed by his love. I rolled over breaking the kiss so we could watch the memories together.  
  
(Yuki's POV) It's night time and I am walking, smoking because I have yet another writers block. As I walk I see a bobbing pink blob on top of a bright orange sweatshirt, then hear a slight scream of frustration as the wind blows a piece of paper from his hand. I catch it and skim it, first not thinking it's not to bad, but really only needs a bit of work.  
  
"Umm, may I have my song back," the pink haired boy asked after I looked up.  
  
"You wrote this garbage?" I asked in a negative mood. "This is garbage, third grade drivel, and you call it a love song? You make me laugh" I said as I threw the paper back at the boy before turning to walk back to my apartment to finish writing for mt deadline that was coming up.  
  
(Shuichi's again) As we laid together, I laughed at how rude he was when we first knew each other. I then thought about how loved I was to be with Yuki and how nice my the end of my life was. In his arms, I felt completely safe and I sighed a sigh of happiness. "Yuki, I love you," I said as we watched the memory of when I tried to cook dinner, and cut my self the first night I lived in his apartment.  
  
"I love you too," he replied into my hair hugging me close to him. "But you know, I should have told you that more often."  
  
"I knew you loved me," I replied hugging his arms closer to me. "You showed it how you acted, how you responded to me and the things I did. You wouldn't have listened when I told you to visit you father if you didn't care about me. You wouldn't have listened to my singing, not especially not that first time I sang on stage and had stage fright just because you were there." I said smiling at those happy memories. "I knew I was important to you, even when you took the energy to glare and insult me, because you didn't hide your true self." smiling a sweet little smile at a few more memories that went by, I said, "I knew because you're always fake to other people. Like when I insisted that Ayaka-san come to meet you, the first thing you did was smile fakely, and try to look, umm," I stopped searching for the right word, "unYukiish, you know." I asked failing to find anything better to say.  
  
"I know, but I still kind of wish I was nicer to you," Yuki said hugging me again. "It wouldn't have done anything to keep you alive, but-" he said trailing off, trying to think of the words he wanted.  
  
I rolled over again and looked Yuki in the eye and told him, "You're right, I wouldn't still be alive, but it's okay. As long as you did say you love me, and if you still say it to me, it doesn't matter that you didn't say it enough because you showed it. I love you, Eiri Uesugi, I'll always love you, no matter how long you live or what may happen. I'll be here for you, in your dreams, in your heart, whenever you need me." I said snuggling closer to him and kissing him before I started resting. Before I'd completely relaxed into his arms, I felt him shake and looked up at his face as I asked him what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he said as he wiped his few tears away. "Everything's alright you love me and will always be here for me, it's taken me to long to figure that out," he said giving me a soft kiss while stroking my hair. "The only thing that would have made this better would have been if you were still alive." he said hugging me even tighter.  
  
I smiled at how sweet he was and fell asleep in his arms, on the couch, in his dream.  
  
"Shu~ichi-kun, it's time to go," I heard Su-chan say all to soon.  
  
"Doushite?" I asked grumpily as I got up, leaving my beloved Yuki, asleep and alone. and  
  
"Yuki's waking up and if we don't leave then you'll be trapped until he goes to sleep again," she said floating and pulling me along.  
  
"But I wanna stay," I whiled as I tried to pull out of her grasp.  
  
"With what Yuki-san has to do now, he's not sleeping anytime soon," she said as we left his dream. "And I also had to pull some strings to keep him asleep because after you two had finished your little romp in the couch, you kinky lil' boy, he was starting to wake up. If you hadn't had your little heart to heart right after, I would have had to have pulled you sooner." she explained as we exited his dream just in time to see Yuki get up and look around.  
  
"Shuichi? Are you really still here?" he asked to the air, not knowing where I was.  
  
"Yuki, I'm still here," I said standing in front of him and stroking his hair before he shook his head, shaking the sleep out of his head, mumbling something about me still being with him.  
  
"How did you know what we'd done?" I asked as I sat on the floor, feeling wiped out. "And why am I so tired?"  
  
"I told you I was going to be there. I just spent my time watching memories." she said as we absentmindedly watched Yuki get up and leave the room. "You're tired because it takes a lot of energy to go into dreams, and with as long as we were in his you should be feeling like a car wreck."  
  
I forced myself to stand up and follow Yuki out of the bedroom to the kitchen. "Were you having fun watching memories of us? Did you see everything we'd done?"  
  
"Yep you horny freak, you are one crazy twenty-one year old," she said sitting on my head. "But you're not as bad as Ryu-chan, now that's somebody who needs a 24/7 Ritlin intake."  
  
"Hey, stop making fun on my number NG idol," I said flicking Su-chan on the head.  
  
"Kisama!" she yelled taking out her blades and repeatedly stabbing me on the head.  
  
"Ow, that shit hurts!" I said trying to protect my head from her blades.  
  
"Of coarse this shit hurts, stupid." she said stopping. "These blades are made to only hurt ghosts or dying people. I usually only need them to get people's attention, but you're another case, that's another story." she said sheathing her ghost blades. "Don't worry about the cuts, they don't do anything, at all. You're head's as screwed up it ever was."  
  
"Oka-" I was cut off as I heard Yuki on the phone.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, is this Yuki," he said when the ringing stopped. "Oh, good, can you please put Hiro onto the phone, arigatou." he said as she rested his elbows on the table, shading his face with his hands. "Hello Hiro, it's Eiri, I could be better, you? Ahh, but I have some bad news to tell you, yeah, last night, I've had the funeral plans finished for the past few weeks so don't worry about anything, I can pay for it all. Anyway, the day of the funeral is next Tuesday. Uh-huh, yeah, thank you, I'm going to call every body else today. Okay, thanks again. I think I'll be alright, you can stay where you are. I'll call again later to give you the time and which funeral home we're using. Ja." he said sighing and hanging up the phone before dialing Tohma's number.  
  
"Good, he's already ready," Su-chan said approvingly. "Now all we have to do is get to everybody else. I'm going to check out who might still be asleep. I mean it's already one-thirty, so I doubt that any of them are still asleep, you never know." she said shrugging.  
  
"How will you find out who's asleep, "I asked poking Su-chan. "I mean, I don't want you to leave me."  
  
"Other worldly powers," she answered as she floated just out of my reach. "It comes with the job, it's also pretty useful, but we can only use it when we're on duty. But anyway, I can also tell you where everybody is, when they last slept and how long, and I can find out what their dreams were." She said ticking the options off on her fingers. "Oh yeah, I can also find out when they're going to sleep again."  
  
"Oh, cooool," I said hyperly as I jumped up and down. "Umm, lemme test it, what was my last dream?"  
  
"Your last dream?" she said repeating my question before pausing for a second and responding, "In your last dream, Yuki proposed to you, and you two had a beautiful wedding, Yuki in a sandish, creamy tux and you wearing an off-white version of your stage outfit, belly shirt, short shorts, fingerless gloves and all." she finished sighing sounding as if she was tired of doing such trivial tasks.  
  
"Wow, you got everything right, down to the colors of out tuxes." I said clasping my hands together and my eyes super big, like this O.o "Sugoi! That was super cool, can you tell me that Yuki's last dream was?"  
  
"Why do you need me to do that?" she asked exasperated. "You were in his last dream, but I think you'd find interesting is that all of his last five dreams are of the two of you having sex, except you were doing it in different places. You two are some kind of kinky bastards, you know?" she said her face changing to a sneaky foxes face. "Now, shut up and let me do my job. I can tell you other people's dreams later." pausing again, before checking something else in her head, "Okay, everybody's awake now and the first person to go to sleep today will be- Ah, Ryuichi! You can talk to him tonight, at two."  
  
"Yeah! I get to hang out with Ryuichi!" I said as I jumped up again. "Ano, what are we going to do for the rest of today?"  
  
"I have a some forms to write up. You can go anywhere you want." she said as she floated to the kitchen counter and snapped her finger, a laptop appearing on top of a container I'd left out by mistake. "You won't find to many people to talk to today, but I do know of one or two other young souls who are in the same predicament as you. One is over in the mall that you were at when you were mobbed by crazed fans. The other's near the park where you two first met, but I don't know who their guides are so you won't necessarily be able to talk to them. But it never hurts to try, know what I mean?"  
  
"That's okay, I think I'll just stay here and listen to Yuki," I said blushing lightly. "He never did talk much, so even if he isn't talking to me I just wanna listen to him."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat," Su-chan said as she started typing stay at her Gateway (get it? Gateway? -_-'..., I know, I'll shut up now.) computer. "We'll leave around one or so, Ryu-chan doesn't live that far away, and we can take as much time as we need, he's gonna be asleep for a while." "Alright," I said as I sat listened to Yuki talk to Suguru-kun after Tohma, telling him to get ready for the funeral, and that he wanted Bad Luck to play and have Ryuichi sing.  
  
He'll have to tell Hiro that idea, oh well, I don't think he minds to much. It's bad enough I can't touch him, but I can't talk to him either, I just go through stuff, but if I go through stuff, how do I walk? I'll have to ask Su-chan when I get the chance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BT: I'm so happy, I'd forgotten that I had a TWD, for those of you who are outta the school loop, that's a Teacher Work Day, coming up when I posted my last story so I didn't know I'd be able to write, edit, and post this chapter so soon. I'll try to get chapter three posted in two, maybe three weeks, I've already started it, but it needs to be finished, when I get the chance. I have a history mid-term this week, so I gotta worry about that and I might not be able to write. Wish me luck, please?  
  
On a less academic note, that's always a good thing, less academic, I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed "The Finale". I'm having fun writing, but that's really weird for a death fic, ya know? Having fun and all... Anyway, I have a few things I want to address before I get flames or anything else about my story.  
  
1) I know Yuki is a little out of character, but I needed him to be remorseful and different. I didn't want him to be a bitchy bitch, sorry Yuki fans, that's cool, but that's not what this fic needs, so I switched up some stuff. But remember, this isn't as much about Yuki and Shuichi as it is about Shuichi and Susan, and Shu-chan finishing his job before the week's out.  
  
2) Shuichi is not as bubbly and hyper because that isn't really the tone of this fic. Like Yuki, I need to tweak his personality a bit, but I don't think I did to bad of a job with that. Ryuichi's chapter is going to be out there, so it might take me a while to re-vamp it to work out better, even though Ryu-chan's sad, because Shuichi's dead, he can't help being hyper/crazy, I mean, that's who he is. Unless he needs to be serious, like at the funeral, or when he's singing, he's crazy..  
  
3) I think that's going to be the only limey chapter, but I have now true outline to follow so I don't know what's going to come up when I write later. But this fic isn't really a romance fic, I just needed somethign in there to make it work, don't hurt me, please? This one's kinda waffy and fluffy, but this is the only chapter with that. I don't think there will be any others just for the sake that they're hard to write in first person, especially when it's just a lime. I hope this doesn't get pulled, and if it does, I'll garbage it up again if I have to, but we all know that's not what we want, right? ;D. Wrong? ):- ? Oh, I thought everybody was like me...  
  
4) Any true information I get I'll say what it is, because I get it from different sources. I myself, have only read up to the third book, I wish Tokyopop would get them sooner, but I can't do anything about that, anyway, I get my information from the manga and a website. All the information off of the site is drawn from the screen caps they have. You can check them out yourselves at www.lelola.net, scroll down the left side bar, to the very bottom, the Gravitation section is the second or third to last tv listing on the site, I think... Go to galleries, or something, and you can see the screen shots from there. The pictures they have are from full intro, outro and pictures from every episode, one through thirteen, and there are captions in almost every picture. I'm sad to say that Gravitation hasn't been released in America yet, so those are fan subs, but the people who run Lelola know who did them. They say it's a good job but some of the translations are a little jacked up, but you learn more or less what's going on in most of the convos, or any other captions they have up, I learned a lot reading those and I know almost everything that happens, but without all the details. Enjoy the site, if you take the chance to check it out.^-^\/  
  
5) In this chapter the true information was from the third book, it was the memory that Yuki and Shuichi watched, when Shuichi first moved in, and that evening happened a bit later, kind of. The other memory is the obvious, the day they cutest shounen-ai couple I've ever seen met. All of the dreams will use information from the show, or manga. Depending on what I remember. If I mislabel anything, I'd be happy to hear it's true source, because I'm human, as terrible at it sounds, so I make mistakes. To think, a unique Blak Tigir makes mistakes brings tears to your eyes... it doesn't, oh well, I guess I'll be sobbing alone ::tear:: yny::hanging tears and a frowny face. Mega-frown!::  
  
6) Almost everybody is OOC because that also makes life easier. Shuichi would calm down after being with Yuki for three years, Yuki would relax a bit more and not be all bitchy bitch, at lest not in his dreams where he doesn't need to front for anybody. Ryuichi can't be helped, I mean he's already thirty-one, in the manga, so there's nothing I can do that would give him his due respect. Hiro already was cool enough, not crazy or uptight, just lax, so I don't need to do anything there, I hope. Tatshua's dream will be shared with somebody else's chapter, just because he's not important enough to have his own, but his character will be 19, he's gonna be more mature, maybe a bit less Ryu-centric, but I can't make to many promises ;?p. Umm, Suguru I don't know to much about him, so he's gonna be put later in later on in the story, like chapter 5 or something. Mika and Tohma will be joint because that'll make my life easier, and Noriko will probably be paired up with somebody, in the same chapter maybe as Mr. K or Sakuma, who also need to be mixed with another character. I hope you kinda like my explanation t my madness, which an never be fully explained, their's just to much, you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Umm, I think that's all that needed to be said about this fic. If it's a bit bad at parts, that's because I wrote this just before midnight on Saturday, and edited it from eleven to 12:40 changing it Sunday, at...midnight... why is midnight such a great time to write? I mean, I'm dead tired, but, I guess it's easiest because it's so quiet, but that's not as bad as when I started this fic. I started this story at 2 in the morning...over my holiday break... four weeks ago...... so you see my writing is hopefully equally whack, if not, tell me, but please don't burn me? I like fire, but please no flames, this is my first written Gravi fic, I wrote my other fic after I started this one, I just hadn't finished the first chapter at that time. Oh yeah, sorry for changing Su-chan's personality on a, it's just to hard for me to write a hyper active character for to long, so she's getting a bit ruder. Oh well, it still works. Now, I hope to wrack up some more reviews and so forth, and finish this soon, well, not to soon, just soon enough that I don't leave you hangin' for to long... Bye-bye for now~ BT (^_~)\/ 


	3. Track 3: Sakuma Ryuichi

Back, again! I just finished Track 2 yesterday, and I'm writing the third already! Damn, I gotta sleep, or maybe I really don't... It's 12:45 am, I was planning on reading some fics now, instead of writing some, but, I guess writing comes first, sometimes. Oh well, I can always read them later. I hope I haven't lost any readers, but I wouldn't know because I don't have that many reviews yet, but I hope none of y'all leave. Well, the next track is different, just because the dreamer is the one-and-only, crazy-ass-33-yr-old-best-and-cutest-anime-pop-star, Sakuma Ryuichi-kun! And this might be the hardest, but I think I figured out an angle that'll work for it... Read on, and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Track 3: Sakuma Ryuichi  
  
"Shuichi get your lazy ass off the floor this damned minute!" Su-chan yelled into my ear making me jump ten feet off the ground.  
  
"Neh," I groaned, "Whazzat for?" I asked still groggy.  
  
"You've been asleep for seven hours. I let you sleep because it's one of the best ways to re-energize yourself after dream roaming, but you don't need seven hours," she said standing on my knees. "I decided to be a bit nicer, but we need you to eat something, it's been a long while since breakfast, so get up and eat. It's midnight and Yuki's still going around in a lonely daze," she explained as I got up and did what I had to in the bathroom. "I think he finished calling everybody, so now all you gotta do is get into their dreams and have your little chats and whatever, and then all will be right with the world, actually, not the whole world, just the one that as anything to do with you." she said as I ate some food Yuki had left out as an offering, cool, he remembered the dream!, which I was grateful for because I was starving.  
  
After I was done with my meal I asked Su-chan a few questions I had, had on my mind for a while, "Su-chan, if I'm a ghost and can pass through walls and people, how do I walk on the ground?"  
  
"You don't walk, silly," she said floating down the hallway. "You hover, er, float actually. But you're so close to the ground that from muscle memory you continue to feel as if you're on the ground-ground!" she said before whizzing by. "And you pass through people because you're not solid anymore. You're like a Shuichi ghost, no real bones or blood about you, just ghost bones and blood. Don't think about that to much, it's better not really worrying about that and it's hard to explain." she said sitting in my hair.  
  
"Uh, Su-chan , were you alive once?" I asked as I followed her through the wall and floated in the air. "And I thought you said I hovered?"  
  
"You do, until there's no ground, so you really just float and fly around all the time. You're just closer to the ground." she said flying high to get over the buildings for the most direct route to Ryuichi's house. "I was never alive in it's truest sense, this has been my job for centuries. In reality, I died before my birth, but my body grew in death because I needed it there. I decided to stop it's growing so I will always look like this. I'm like anybody who has died, except I have extra powers for my job."  
  
Wow, she's been dead for centuries, I never knew. I thought as I followed her as best I could but she was flying fast. "Su-chan, slow down, I'm new at this!" I called ahead as I slowly made my way across the city to Ryuichi's apartment.  
  
"Come on! I wanna get there soon, we also still need to see Hiro-kun and everybody else, and if we don't get to his house soon."she said slowing down to grab my hand. "We need to get to everybody before Tuesday, and we still have to see Hiro, K, Sakuma, Tohma, Mika, Suguru, Noriko and Tatshua. That's another eight people, but I think we'll make it."  
  
Damn, flying's hard, who knew? I thought as we flew over rivers and buildings, me being mostly pulled. As I looked down, the city looked really small, but I thought it was still a wonderful place, just because Yuki was there.  
  
"We're here!" Su-chan said crashing through a different building, and stopping right in Ryuichi's living room.  
  
"You know, it's easier to hover," I said landing on the large green rug in Ryuichi's living room. "All I have to do is walk then."  
  
"But," Su-chan said floating close to my face, "flying's faster." then zooming around she called, "And it's more fun! C'mon, we gotta get into Ryu- kuns dream now!"  
  
"Okay!" I said following her, closer to the floor, to Ryuichi's room. Opening the spirit door, I went through and was shocked, but not surprised to it to be decorated with kumagoros. They were all over on different kumagoro memorabilia.  
  
"Kawaii!" Su-chan screamed looking at the kumagoro quilt Ryuichi had kicked off in his sleep. "All the little kumagoros are so kawaii," she said landing on the fluffy cloth. I followed her looking all around the room, and stopping in front of his dresser to look a the pictures displayed there.  
  
"Wow, I never knew Sakuma-san had been around so much," I said in awe at the picture there were of him in different countries. There was one of Kumagoro and Ryu-san in Paris, another with Ryu-san and the Pillows on stage in concert. "Ohh, he's so lucky to have sung with The Pillows," I whined moving on to look at some of the others. There were two of Nittle Grasper, in a double frame, like a before and after fame pic. Both pictures the trio was in the same pose, Noriko to Ryu's left, Tohma to the right, one arm crossed under the other, and Ryuichi in the middle, looking serious. The last picture on the shelf as one out of a magazine of Bad Luck right after they had sold one million of their single, 'No Style'. That was a fun concert I thought remembering how I'd stopped singing and professed my love for Yuki, right before Ryuichi had run up to the stage and stole the show. "Shuichi, are you done site seeing yet?" Su-chan asked from behind me, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Uh-huh, I'll coming," I said turning around and stopping at the edge of the bed, looking at Ryuichi snuggling with his Kumagoro. I laughed because he looked so young, it was amazing to think he was 13 years older then me. I reached out my hand, and fell through that strange jell-o again, landing this time in a brightly colored room. Pictures were all over the walls and there were NG songs coming from an unidentifiable source.  
  
I looked around and thought, This place is perfect for Ryuichi to hang around. I wandered around the bright room and then I felt something large and soft land on me, knocking me over. And then there were more large, soft sounding thumps as more of the unidentifiable objects landed on top of me, making a giant pile of fluff. I grunted in effort to knock them off of me and was surprised at how little effort it took to move them. I looked at what I was holding and realized it was a gigantic Kumagoro doll.  
  
"Only Ryuichi," I said shaking my head before I heard my name called repeatedly and hearing someone running towards me.  
  
"Shuichi! Shuichi! You're finally here!" Ryuichi said in a flying tacking aiming at me. We flew back a bit before landing in another pile of kumagoros.  
  
"Omf," I said hitting the bunnies. I looked up and saw Ryuichi, wearing his bandanna, jeans a long sleeved white shirt, and his shades sitting on me laughing happily.  
  
"I'm sorry Shuichi, I'm just so happy to be seeing you again," he said sitting on my stomach and making it hard for me to breath before diving off of me and onto the kumagoros. "Hi-hi! What's up?" he asked sitting next to me now, and not on me.  
  
"Uggh, I feel as if I've been run over." I replied laughing and sitting up. "Hi Ryuichi-san, not much is up, except I'm dead." I said sitting cross legged on the bunnies.  
  
"You don't look dead to me," he said getting all in my face as if looking for proof that I was.  
  
I fell backwards in surprise and said, "I am, and I have to tell you something." I said before laughing again. "Ryuichi, what are you doing?"  
  
"Feeling if you're dead," he said patting me all over, tickling me in the process. "You don't feel it either, so doesn't that mean you're alive?"  
  
"Do I normally see you in your dreams?" I asked catching my breath again.  
  
"Umm..."he said thinking, sitting on his shins. "Once you were singing on stage." he said smiling.  
  
"I've sung on stage, a lot." I replied looking around again.  
  
"Yeah, but this time I was there, singing and watching you sing and while you were singing you were flying around and there was a kumagoro playing guitar instead of Hiro, and Tohma was singing." he said bouncing on his shins. "Tohma never sings. Oh yeah, and Hiroshi was there, but he was flying but great, big black wings."  
  
"Umm," I said thinking about that one, and it sounded like a dream to me. "Okay, maybe you have dreamt about me, but this time I have something important to tell you." I said trying to stop him from bouncing so much and failing sadly.  
  
"Ohh, you have a surprise for me?" he said hugging on of the many kumagoros we were sitting in. "Whatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisit," he asked over and over.  
  
"Uhh," I said backing up again. "I just need to tell you something."  
  
"Whatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwha tisitwhatisit?" he said bouncing even more then he was before.  
  
"I told you half of it already, I'm dead." I started before he interrupted again.  
  
"We already covered that," he said not bouncing as much anymore. "You're not dead, this is just my dream."  
  
"Can I finish?" I asked trying to sound serious. "I am dead, but my spirit doesn't have to leave earth." he finally stopped bouncing when I said that and he looked serious.  
  
"What's it like being dead?" he asked as his personality tipped to his serious side.  
  
"At the moment, it's kinda like being alive, except life doesn't look as bright as it should. Music and voices sound, umm," I stopped, searching for the right word. "Stuff sounds further away then it really is. But it's not to bad, I can fly and float, but I think that's only when I'm outside of dreams."  
  
"That's weird, I wouldn't like it at all," he said going back to his sillier mood a little.  
  
"Anyway, I have to explain the deal I got to keep my spirit here, on earth I mean, so I can come back to your dreams." I said, as the scenery changed from the bright Kuma-covered room, to what looked like a stage, and we were sitting on the edge of it as I continued talking. "All I have to do is explain this to everybody important to me, and then after my body is buried, I'm not leaving, completely."  
  
"Cool, it sounds like we'll still be able to sing. Will I remember what happened afterward?" he asked standing up and going to one of the microphone stands behind us.  
  
I followed and replied, "I don't know. I went to Yukis dream, but just the informing dream, he seemed to remember, afterward, but I don't know if you'll remember every time I come." I said as an old Nittle Grasper song started. The same one I sang on stage with Ryuichi when I had my sudden outburst on stage. As we remembered and sang together, I saw that memory playing, on a mirror stage.  
  
(Ryuichi's POV)  
  
Shuichi was singing on stage and looking across the crowd and then he suddenly stopped singing, staring at somebody in the crowd, his mouth dropping. I couldn't see who he was staring at, but that didn't matter because the show needed to go on. I started making my way through the crowd to the stage, waving bye-bye to Sakuma-san.  
  
"Stop shoving, Geezer," some random girl said trying to push me back.  
  
"Stop being stupid, bitch," I replied, shoving my way to the stage.  
  
"YUKI IS MINE, ALL MINE!!" Shuichi yelled, I just continued making my way forward and taking the microphone from him when I got to the stage, to his surprise. He fell on his knees in shock, I though he was funny.  
  
"Hey everybody! Last night me and Shuichi were playing Soul Calibur II and I bet him that the loser had to do something really embarrassing. Needless to say, I wiped the floor with Shuichi here and he had to announce his love for some body named Yuki, maybe." I said fixing the show. "Anyway, I'd like to introduce all of you to Yuki-kun" I said taking a Kumagoro hand puppet.  
  
After the crowd had calmed down a bit I heard Shuichi asking, "Sakuma-san, may I have your autograph?"  
  
"Now's not the time for that," I heard Noriko yell throwing something at my head, I think, as I gave Shuichi my signature.  
  
I signed it anyway and Takashi and Noriko stared in amazement, I really didn't understand what they were staring at, but I let them be. "Now, lets ignore Shuichi's stupid outburst, which is nothing compared to me, because I'm a golden god!" I said talking into the mic again. "Noriko, do you take requests?" I asked, whispering to my old band member.  
  
"Like I have a choice with you?" she said sighing.  
  
"Let's play Subaru," I replied as I went across the stage to Takashi, "Hey Takashi, do you mind?" I asked taking his microphone.  
  
"No, but now's probably not the right time to be mentioning this, but I'm not Takashi, my name's Hiroshi," Takashi said as he started playing, along with Noriko. Shuichi sang along and we rocked.  
  
After the song and the applause had ended I said, "Thank you, thank you, but now you have to listen to my friend Shuichi here, he's writes mad songs, but don't take my word for it, listen to him, and then buy their single No Style when it goes on sale tomorrow, ok?" I said giving my back- up singer his reps. "Now, before I leave, I want to sing this for Shuichi and for Bad Luck." I said, before singing a good luck impromptu capella for the new band.  
  
(Shu's POV again)  
  
After the memory stopped, I just stood there, smiling at how much fun that had been, as I remember now good the rest of the concert had gone. "Ryuichi, I'm sor-"  
  
"It's not your fault, so don't be," Ryuichi said looking at me. "Yuki-kun already had told me, but I didn't want to listen, and I was my other side then, but that's okay now. We've sung together, again, just like both of us wanted. I only wish that everybody else could have heard us."  
  
"Me too," I said accepting what he had told me. Sitting on the edge of the stage again, I stared across the empty auditorium and laughed, "I can't believe how stupid I acted when I first saw you."  
  
"Neh," he said shrugging, "anybody would have done that if they' met their idol." he said sitting next to me again. The auditorium changed once again, this back to how it was before Ryuichi remembered. "To bad we were never able to go on tour together," he said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, that would have been fun," I agreed as Su-chan appeared before us.  
  
"Na no da, who are you?" Ryuichi asked, his personality changing again.  
  
"Uh, hi, I'm Adeliae Susan, but call me Su-chan," Su-chan said, this time, though, I knew what was going to happen. "Shuichi, it's time. Ja ne Ryuichi- kun, I'll try to visit with Shuichi some other time, maybe I'll listen to you two sing again," she said as the dream started to disappear.  
  
"Ja ne, Su-chan and Shuichi, have a good after-life, and come back, soon," he called clutching a kumagoro and waving with his other hand.  
  
"Bye, Sakuma-san, I'll visit again soon" I called s I went out the jell-o and the real world re-appeared. Slumping to the floor from exhaustion I asked," Su-chan, how long were we in there?"  
  
"About five in the morning," she said looking at her watch. "You were in there for like four hours." she finished form her perch on the edge of the bed.  
  
"God, that must be why I feel like hell," I said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Shuichi, are you still here?" Ryuichi asked, kneeling on his bed.  
  
"Hai, Sakuma-san, only you can't see me," I replied looking up at my friend. "I think I'll go see Hiro next, when will he be asleep?" I asked trying to stand. "He's still asleep, but he'll be awake around seven, so we'll go tonight when he goes back to sleep." she replied checking her mental schedule, thing. "And anyway, you need to rest here, you can barely stand. Sleep for a little, it'll do you wonders. You can eat here, then maybe we'll fly around Tokyo for a bit."  
  
"Alright," I said curling up on the floor. "How much sleep do I need, minimum to continue dream roaming?" I asked before I was taken away to sleep.  
  
"About three hours really, you want me to wake you?" she asked floating over to the dresser while Sakuma-san went back to sleep.  
  
"That would be nice." I said yawning.  
  
"Okay, sleep well," Su-chan said as she started doing whatever she had to do on her little computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yea! I'm done. This chapter was hard, mostly because it's hard not to write Ryuichi OOC, I mean, he's Ryuichi, only Muramaki-san can write him perfectly in character, but I only say that because I haven't found a fic, yet, that has Ryuichi hyper and in character. Most of the time they make him serious, that in character, but not the fun character he usually is. Enjoy this until I get back to you. Oh, and I'd like to thank me 6 reviewers! Out of my four fics, this one has the most reviews! I'm so happy! More good stuff for people like me who like anime pics, this website is www.animevisions.net. They have hundreds of pictures, go to the very, very top of the site and to the galleries. It's divided into a very useful way, there are sub-galleries for about fifty or so series. Other galleries include chibi, shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, SD, groups, guys, girls, demons, animal people, and I think a few others. This site also has links to many other sites in each gallery. Hope you like the links, if you remember the one to lelola.  
  
Forgot this before, the memory from this chapter was from the grace of the third book, at Bad Lucks' first concert for their single 'No Style', but you're smart people, I hope, so you probably figured that out, if you're the smart people I think you are, or you've read that manga recently, from the pictures of the episodes, I think it's episode 2.  
  
I've already started the next track, I'll have it done in no time. Please review and all the wonderful things you readers do for other peoples' stories, I would say R&R, but you've already read it. anyway, I'll have the next chapter soon, Track 4: Nakano Hiroshi!(0_-)\/ 


	4. Track 4:Nakano Hiroshi

That last one was kind of hard, like I said before, but I tried to make Ryuichi as Ryuichi as I possibly could. I'd like to think my reviewers, you people are really helpful. Wonderful people you alll are! MANGA AND POCKY ALL AROUND! Yeah, that would be cool, but I wasn't able to go to Katsucon this past weekend, but the saddest thing was that I was offered to go on Sunday, but had to turn it down for two reasons. One, I had no money with which to buy anime; two, I had to study for some tests for Monday. (Feb 16) enough of my sob story, let's get to the fic!  
  
Track 4: Nakano Hiroshi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Shuichi," I heard a voice call to me waking me out of my doze. "Get up, it's 3 o'clock, and Ryu-chan's gone. There's nothing to do now."  
  
"Neh?" I said getting up and looking around.  
  
"Yo, I said Ryu-chan's gone, you think I have a good enough reason to lie to you?" Su-chan asked flicking my nose as I got up from where I'd curled up on the floor of Sakuma-san's bedroom.  
  
"No, I just wanted to get a quick look of his room on the light," I lied leaving his room and walking down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"Cool, he left out an offering," Su-chan said pointing to the table, where there was some food for me to eat.  
  
"Yum, I'm hungry," I said sitting down in the chair and eating. After the first few mouthfuls, I said, "Su-chan., don't you need to sleep and eat too?"  
  
"I don't need to, but I do anyway," she said taking a sausage off my plate and eating it. "after your spirit's no longer attached to your body, earthly ties are broken, unless you make other ties, like you are right now."  
  
"Uh-huh," I said through a mouthful of eggs. I thought about that for a moment and asked another question I had on my mind. "Yesterday you said there we a few other people like me, in making their ties to the earth..."  
  
"Uh-huh," she said remembering.  
  
"...if I can talk to them, then why can't I talk to the attached spirits, I mean the ones that are already here?" I continued.  
  
"Because those spirits are busy staying with their friends, families and lovers." she said finishing the sausage. "Oh," I said finishing my meal in silence. When I was done, I got up and headed for the wall, walking through it and floating in mid air.  
  
"Where to today?" Su-chan asked appearing behind me, though the building.  
  
"Umm, let's go see what's going on at the NG Recording studios." I said after thinking. "Follow me, this way," I said going back through the apartment and out the other side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eiri," Tohma said from behind his desk, his hands crossed in front of his mouth, eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
  
"I'm fine, you really gotta stop worrying about me," Yuki said leaning back on the couch, sighing as he wondered why he was here.  
  
"I don't care what you say, you're not right, right now," Tohma said raising his normally calm, emotionless voice. "I know you feel terrible about Sh–"  
  
'I'm fine about that," Yuki growled as he stood up to leave the room.  
  
"No, you're not fine," Tohma said, also getting up and blocking the taller man from leaving the room. "You're not fine and you know it. for the past three days you've worn the same outfit, you haven't been eating well. My information has told me that you spend your time moping, drinking, chain smoking and that you've only slept for a few hours, you've done nothing since you called everybody."  
  
"So, that's all I did before," Yuki said glaring at Tohma's unyielding face. "And haven't I told you to stop keeping tabs on me."  
  
"Yes you have, and I pulled them" Tohma said gently pushing Yuki back to the couch and mixing him a drink, hoping it would keep him there a bit longer. "But after you told us that Shindou-san was going to be dying soon I figured it would be good to have at least one man you," he said giving Yuki the drink. "I only had them watch you during the day, and only did that because I didn't think you'd be stable minded enough to..."  
  
"To what?" Yuki said yelling, jumping up again. "To tell you and everybody else that he's dead! I'm fine with that, I already know that everything's going to be fine."  
  
"And how do you know this?" Tohma asked leaning against his desk, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"I know because he's already come," Yuki said sitting back on the couch weary from this much movement after three day's lack of nutrition and lounging.  
  
"Come? What are you talking about," Tohma asked in confusion.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, and when you do, come to me. I'm not stepping into this stupid building again, unless it's of utmost importance," Yuki said lighting a cigarette he's just placed into his mouth, remembering what Shuichi would have said if he was there.  
  
"Why are you so..."Tohma asked, trailing off trying to find the right words. "Why are you so secretive, so negative?"Tohma asked knowing the answer had to do with Kitazawa Yuki.  
  
"Because," Yuki said exhaling smoke, enjoying the feeling of nicotine in his system. "I hate this stupid place and I would have left long ago, if I had the chance." he said rubbing the cigarette butt in the ash tray Tohma had I by the couch for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And here, Su-chan, is Seguchi Tohma's office," I said to Susan as we went through the door in the middle of Yuki's response.  
  
"Damn," Susan said when she say who was in the room. "Ehh, Shuichi, lets go see who's in the Bad Luck studio." trying to divert him from seeing the closest person to him.  
  
"Yukiiiiii" I said when I saw my favorite, light-brown haired man on the couch reaching into his pocket for another cigarette, his cold, amber-gold eyes glaring at Tohma. I ran across the shot distance and dove at my favorite man, falling right through him.  
  
"Shit," Susan said under her breath from the door, slowly following me int the bedroom.  
  
"Hn, what was that?" Yuki asked as I hit him.  
  
"Eiri, what are you talking about?" Tohma said wondering if Yuki was being affected buy his ulcers again, or somethign worse.  
  
"I just felt a... a... an interesting, familiar feel go wight through me," Yuki said dropping his cigarette before even lighting it up.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about," Tohma asked looking around the room. "Nothing's come in hee, and the windows are closed, so what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Still a little bewildered, Yuki was confused as he looked around him. "I have no damned idea, but it kind of felt like Shuichi..."  
  
"Okay, now you just need to sit down and relax for a moment." Tohma said, concerned for his brother in law. "I think...."::faded to background noise::  
  
"Gomen-ne Su-chan," I said blushing as I came out of a very busy meeting in the next room. "I forgot that Yuki can't see, feel, or hear me."  
  
"That's where you're wrong now," Su-chan said, crossing er arms in barely controlled anger.  
  
"Uhh?" I said confused  
  
"After the dreams and before the funeral, everybody you go to will be able to feel you, kind of," she said indicating that we should leave before another accident occurred. "So, unless their dreaming, you can't have any contact with anybody after the initial dream."  
  
"Ahh," I said following her out the way we came, wistfully glancing back at my Yuki who looked so lonely, just like he had before...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We made our way down stairs and I pointed out different things that were there in the building and told her what had happened. When we got down to the fifth floor, stepping out of the stair well we walked into a brightly painted hallway, I grimaced remember why K-san had let me paint it so brightly.  
  
"Yo, what's up with the pocky?" Su-chan asked sitting on my shoulder.  
  
"It was in the time after the Aizawa incident, I had tried to show I was completely fine," I starter as we went down to out recording studio, "but inside I was still upset at what had happened. But K-san and everybody else had let me decide on how our corner of the floor could be painted, I had chosen pink wallpaper with strawberry pocky sticks over it. Noriko had been kind of against it," I laughed at her surprise the first day she'd walked down a pocky hallway, the 'Pockyway' as Hiro had come to thinking of it. "Everyone eventually got used to it, but visitors and the press, the few time they're down here, get a shock to see the walls."  
  
"Oh," Su-chan Siad as we came to the door leading to the recording studio. Stepping inside I saw Noriko-san, K-san and Sakano-san watching Ryuichi, Hiro and Suguru on the other side of the soundproof glass. The song they were working on was sad and I automatically knew it was for the funeral.  
  
"Okay Ryuichi-kun, Hiro-kun, Suguru-kun, that was a clean take. You can go home now. All that's left is to do the last bit of editing and we're good. Have a good afternoon." Sakano said into the microphone that connected one room to the other. Hiro replied with a thumbs up and placed his instrument down on it's stand before leaving. Ryuichi happy that they'd finally done a good take rushed out of the room, tripping over some wires and falling flat on his face, before getting back up and running out. Everybody just ignored him because they'd had told him to stop dong that. Suguru turned off his keyboard and left to go home on his own.  
  
"Su-chan, let's see where Hiro's going," I said from my hiding place next to the door, careful to had not touched Ryuichi.  
  
"If that's what you want," Susan replied as I turned around to walk over to a window to see if Hiro's bike was still here.  
  
Looking down I saw just as Hiro had made it to his bike and was sitting there, as if waiting for something. I hopped out the window and drifted down to the ground and climbed on to the bike, just as he was about to pull out. Su-chan was in between us, and I hung on to Hiro's spirit clothes the best I could, but this was harder then doing anything else spirit form.  
  
We rode through the city and stopped in front of Hiro's apartment building. He locked up his bike before riding the elevator to one of the top floors. I followed him and Su-chan sat on my head, not talking.  
  
Inside the apartment, Hiro went into his fridge and dug out some soda and sat on the couch looking at his wall of our fame.  
  
"Stupid Shuichi," he muttered as he glared at the pictures of Bad Luck. There was when our first single had gone platinum, pictures of us touring, a picture of the three of us at our first summer tour concert. I sat next to him, remembering how much fun we'd had growing up, and starting our band. "Damn you, damn both of you," he said again, looking outside now. "I'm not gonna bitch like people always do in movies, but you know, I'm still pissed. To bad we didn't know sooner, but who know's if that would have helped?"  
  
"Poor Hiro-kun," Su-chan said from my hair, "he's so depressed,"  
  
"I know, I wish there was something I could do for him," I replied looking sadly at my best friend and first band member. "Will he be going to sleep anytime soon?" I asked, hoping I could calm him a bit before he did anything stupid.  
  
"Actually, yes," Susan said. "He hasn't sleep, not really, since the night you died, but his body is giving way to fatigue. He should be asleep soon."  
  
"Good, I don't know how much more of this I can take, and where does he get the idea that he can damn me all me wants?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"He has no way to let out his anger, he won't cry," Susan said solemnly. "There are some people who won't cry right away, days, years, months, it'll happen, eventually." Susan said as Hiro got up and put his empty soda can in the kitchen.  
  
I followed as he headed to his room, Hiro flopped onto his bed, completely dressed and he fell asleep. "I guess I'll go now," I said reaching into his head, I went into Hiro's dream. I was used to the odd sensation of moving in jell-o so I didn't really notice it as I went into his dream.  
  
~~~~~ In Hiro's dream I saw all black. Black walls, black floor, black doors. I only knew what everything was because of the light bulbs hung periodically down te hallway. I turned and looked at the door right next to mine, it said Elementary School, I figured this was just how Hiro had organized his memories. I opened the door to see a school Health and Fitness Day, I looked at the many children dressed for gym, and I eventually found Hiro. He was waiting on the track, ready to run his turn in the relay race. The boy before him on his team finally made it to him and he ran as fast as he could, his team was in second place, and he was the final runner.  
  
"GO Hiro, YOU CAN DO IT!" I called as I watched him pull in front of the other boy right at the finish line, winning the relay for his class. A group of boys and girls, jumped out of the stands and mobbed him and the rest of the relay team as they came to that side of the track.  
  
"Hey, Shu, we gotta go to Hiro," Su-chan said from my shoulder. I was still happy for my friend and I left that memory of my friend. Walking down the hall I found some more doors. High school, Uesugi Yuki, Seguchi Tohma, Bad Luck, Fujisaki Suguru, K, Shindou Shuichi.  
  
"Su-chan I looks like we found the one we want," I said looking back at the door with my name on it. Taking a deep breath, unsure of what I was going to find, I stepped inside and looked around.  
  
The walls had pocky all over. There were group pictures of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. I saw a sofa in the middle of the room, and a tv on the other side. On the couch I saw Hiro, sitting there, like Yuki had, just watching some of the times we'd hung out. Walking over I said, "I Hiro, long time no see," he looked up and smiled. I knew here, he was okay, so I sat down.  
  
"Hey, remember the time when I said I was quitting Bad Luck?" I asked as that memory came up on the screen.  
  
"Yeah, when I said I was quitting, barely anybody batted an eye, but when you were, I completely spazed." I said laughing.  
  
Talking through the laughs my best friend replied, "Yeah, I remember, but you had a better reason to quit, we knew you weren't going to leave, and we weren't going to let you leave, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," I replied as Hiro's quitting memory started.  
  
(Hiro's POV)  
  
"I'm proud to be the best in our school. ," I said smiling as I picked random notes on my guitar.  
  
"... so you decided where you're going to college? ?" Shuichi asked not believing what I had said.  
  
"Legal National Medical School. ," I repeated setting my guitar down and looking my best friend in the eyes to prove to him I wasn't lying.  
  
Shuichi looked at me disbelieving, "MED SCHOOL!? You ... you're gonna be a doctor .. "  
  
"Yeah" I replied looking sadly at the guitar I had to get rid of.  
  
After I moment, Shuichi replied"... you mean a guitarist who's a doctor ... "  
  
"I have given this a lot of thought .. I'm .. quitting playing guitar." I said seriously.  
  
".... Wha .. ?" he asked looking at me confused. "... that's it? Forgive me .. but you must be joking.  
  
"I have made me decision. I quit." I said trying not to sound to bitchy, more 'good luck to ya'. "It'll be okay, you'll find another partner easily enough, I mean you good enough to, I was never really that good at playing."  
  
"Why?" he whined, trying to get me to change my mind. "Did I do somethign to annoy you?"  
  
"No," I started, "No, that's not it ..."  
  
"Then what?! "he yelled. "From the time we were in junior high, we said we would definitely become famous! Now you come out and say you're quitting .. why? You can still play guitar in college!! I .. no way! I won't let you quit!"  
  
"You two! What's with all the yelling," my mother asked coming into my room. "... Hiro! Are you fighting again!?"  
  
"It's nothing Mom," I said to her, hoping I could get her to leave soon. "We were just discussing the Prime Minister's response regarding the problem of exclusive housing. He just got over-excited." I lied, while keeping Shuichi from saying anything to differ my story.  
  
"Is that so? I thought I heard something about your guitar ..." she asked suspiciously. "Hiro, you're not still practicing guitar are you? With so little time before the entrance exams? Don't you understand? That's why we ask so much of you, so you don't end up like your brother Youji. Your father and I have serious expectations of you." she said leaving, reminding me of my cursed future.  
  
"It's only natural for parents to have expectations too. My brother faked being an actor because of them." I told Shuichi after my mother left us alone. Sighing I continued, "I've already given up, so there's no use pursuing it anyway. Good year for it I guess. I'm sorry I have such a life. "Running away" ... I thought telling you like this would be a good thing .. y'know, choosing the safest route. It's not a dream, it's reality. I quit. "  
  
"Is that really okay with you?" he asked again, "You had such standards .. "music for you" .. were you just saying that?"  
  
"Sorry," I apologized as Shuichi left, confused. "I'm truly sorry," I said again after I heard the front door close.  
  
~~~~Later~~~~  
  
"SHINDOU!!! You JERK!! Bastard! You ruined Nakano! What are you doing? Are you trying to ruin the graduation ceremony entertainment!? "I heard some people in our class yell as Shuichi came in the next morning.  
  
"Entertainment? "he asked confused.  
  
"Exactly! Have you betrayed the whole student body?" Ukina else yelled.  
  
I wish they'd shut up, I can't concentrate. I thought.  
  
"You guys can't perform live .. I feel so sorry for the graduation guests!!" Tsubasa whined.  
  
"I .. was looking forward to going to graduation!! Looking forward to your last performance together! Now go make up with Nakano!" Ban told him. "That's an order! If you don't, we'll set fire to the site that day!!"  
  
"Oh shut up already. You're all a self-study in over-excitement." I said glaring at the class, ignoring Shuichi. "It's too early in the morning for all this noise."  
  
"Far be it for us to get in the way of Mr. Med School Hopeful's studying." Genji mocked. "Or refrain from ridiculous conversation."  
  
"You didn't have to stoop that low!!" Shuichi growled to me. "You'll be nothing, not even a doctor!! If you were so unhappy playing from the start, why didn't you stop then? You're more than worthless!!"  
  
"Hey .. Nakano .." Kirin asked.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" I said, my patients wearing thin. "Where do you get off saying such ridiculously selfish things to me!! Just shut up and leave me the hell alone!  
  
"Leave you alone my ass!" he yelled in front of my desk. "At least give me your best shot!! I'm not in a good mood as it is!"  
  
"I'll give you what you deserve!" I said punching him.  
  
"You're a substitute!" he insulted as he got back up and came back at me. "It happens to a lot of bad guitarists!"  
  
"I am NOT a crappy guitarist!" I said taking the blows, and delivering some of me own. "I don't have to listen to your whining and babbling!! "  
  
Makuta-sensei came in and said, "Oh my .. hey .. what the heck are you two doing ...?"  
  
"What did you say?" Shuichi asked. "You stupid jerk!"  
  
"Stop it .. stop it right now Shindou!!" the teacher ordered, pulling us apart.  
  
"You're the one that's always running away!" he said as he tried to get back to me. "I thought we were best friends ... don't make me laugh!"  
  
"Nakano has the entrance exams next month, his appearance is important!" Makuta-sensei said struggling to hold Shuichi off. "If there is a problem, work it out! With you, it's always bad news, now stop it."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Hiro is different from me, Mr. Elite Smart Guy." he Siad after he wrestled his way out of the teacher's grasp.  
  
"Is that the reason?" I questioned him. "I'm sorry." I apologize as he left.  
  
~~~~Later...again~~~~  
  
"Hiroshi!" I heard a voice call as I left the train station.  
  
"What are you doing here, Nii-chan?" I questioned my brother.  
  
"To meet you, Hiro." he replied hugging me, all smiles.  
  
"Tired? How'd the test go? You do good?" he asked as we drove home.  
  
"No, I didn't," I sighed, to stressed to care.  
  
"HAHAHA, everyone .. says you'll pass it eventually." Youji said in his cheerful manner. "So then, my little brother is gonna be a doctor huh? "  
  
"I'll fail for certain," I said tiredly.  
  
"Come on now, it'll be okay! Don't be so modest."  
  
"It's not going to be okay!" I yelled. "There is no way you could really understand, I almost fell asleep!  
  
"You finished the answers though, so don't worry about it." he rationalized. "Whatever happens, happens. You're different from me, you're lucky." "Umm ... Youji, your audition sucked ..?" I asked turning the conversation away from my failures to his.  
  
"Oh yeah! Round 18 of failures" he said laughing at his failures, somethign I was never to good at doing. "New record it is .. oh yeah!"  
  
"I feel a little depressed and self-scrutinized" I replied looking out the window at the restaurant. "I'll never find a job in this lifetime."  
  
"I know what you mean." he agreed. "But it's okay! 'Cause I'm happy enough now."  
  
"Mom and Dad are gonna be so disappointed." I argued, throwing his failures back. "You've been free-lancing for 5 years and still single at 23!"  
  
"I don't give a damn about their expectations. It's my life," he said truthfully. "I'll do what I want with it. A lot of your life is corrupted by birth and schooling. Someone with a failure record is far more interesting. "  
  
With me it's different, I thought somberly. Without anxiety or hesitation, you laugh. "Nii-chan ... are you really happy? I feel like I can't think about the future."  
  
"I am 'cause I like the things I do, and I'm not unhappy." he replied happily.  
  
"Looks like your stronger than I thought." I said wondering where all his confidence came from.  
  
"Hey, it's cool. You were just a little mixed up." he said cheering me up again. "You couldn't understand it by yourself, the person who needs the strength ought to be getting it. That's self-confidence .. doing what you want. It's how you start being able to stop running away."  
  
"That's cool, Mr Actor! It's not a habit at all." I said laughing with my brother.  
  
~~~~Later,(the last, I think)~~~~  
  
"Nakano's announcement about his exams. I want to congratulate him for a successful spring term, there's still time you know" the class president said to the microphone.  
  
"Graduation ceremony representative, with the closing speech, 3rd year, Class B, Hiroshi Nakano." our class representative Shigure announced as I came our of the wings.  
  
"Fellow students, honored guests, on this day," I started into the microphone when I got on stage. "I failed the exams." I said, telling everybody what I hadn't even told my mother. "Incidentally, I'm not worthy of being your best friend. That's why I have demoted myself to being your sole guitarist. Shuichi."  
  
"Nakano!! What are you saying" Principal Ougata asked from his chair on the stage. "Sh .. Shindou!? Wait .. stop..."  
  
"Sorry..." I said when Shuichi stopped et the stage.  
  
"It was a very good speech." he congratulated as he climbed onto the stage.  
  
"I'm ready to take advantage of a lifetime contract." I joked helping him up.  
  
"Congratulations on failing." he said shaking my hand.  
  
"Yeah! What an excellent closing speech." Maiko said from the wings. " Moving along with our exceptional program, our schools' finest two member group, a special live performance planned for everyone without permission."  
  
"... Maiko..." Shuichi said as his sister brought out a keyboard and guitar.  
  
"How thoughtful." I said unbuttoning my shirt so I could play. "With taking exams I've been prohibited from playing guitar."  
  
"Me too .. no synthesizer until graduation." Shuichi sympathized while ripping his off."First off ... we're celebrating Nakano's disqualification with 3 cheers..."  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much..." I said checking the tuning on the instrument as out class cheered for us.  
  
"Now then .. to seal our new exclusive contract" Shuichi said turning on his board.  
  
"Sure thing Shuichi." I said starting to play.  
  
~~~~Shu's POV~~~~  
  
"That was fun," I said as the memory faded away on the screen.  
  
"It was," Hiro replied standing up and stretching. Looking around, I finally noticed that the walls weren't black anymore, they were pink and covered with music notes. It appeared that Hiro was in as much of a pissy mood as he'd been in when I'd first come.  
  
"That last day was so much fun," I said getting up and looking around at the new decorations. "I wish I had something cool to say, but you know I'm dead right," I said wishing some of the pocky was real.  
  
"Yeah, I know, BL is screwed without you, you know that," he replied bending his head back to look at me.  
  
"Yup, but it's not like I was asking to die, I can't do anything now. Sure I can fly, but that's about it, aside from haunting peoples' dreams," I replied going back to him. "Plus, I have to visit every bodies' dreams before the funeral, I've only been to you, Yuki and Sakuma-san, I still have a few people left to visit"  
  
"Harsh, oh well, keep up the goo work, I guess," he joked.  
  
"Whatever" I said sighing. Hiro got up and I followed him out of that room, and into a more cheerful, less dull room.  
  
"This is more like it," he said walking down the hall the way I'd come, smiling at past memories. We walked in silence, I was just happy that Hiro wasn't pissed off with me.  
  
"Oi, Shu-chan, we gotta jet," Su-chan called from the room we'd just come from.  
  
"Already?" I whined as Hiro watched me pled with Susan.  
  
"Yes, he'll be awake soon," she said glaring and pulling my ear," and because that series was so much longer then most, I had to induce a deeper sleep on him to keep him asleep."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave," I said sighing in defeat. "Ja ne, Hiro, I'll try to come some other time, and you better not be damning ghosts or me next time," I warned as I started floating away.  
  
"Okay," he said smirking and waving as we floated up. As we were almost gone he called, "I see Yuki's not the only one who's got you trained."  
  
"Shut up You bas–"I called as I was pulled out of his head. "Dam you Hiroshi, you bastard." I said glaring at him as he started stirring and getting up.  
  
"Hmm, interesting dream," he said as he took notice of the fact that he'd been asleep fully dressed. "Ehh, I guess that's why I feel like hell right now." he speculated as he got up to look at his vanity mirror, seeing his red hair flaring out in all directions, and his cheek crisscrossed with the pattern from his jacket.  
  
"Serves you right," I said, laughing from his bed, knowing he wouldn't notice me.  
  
"Uggh, what time is it?" I asked him self before looking at the clock, "damn, I've been asleep ten hours?" he said sounding surprised, but really tired. "Damn," he said heading for the shower.  
  
"Well, Su-chan, should we crash here?" I asked tired from spending so much time in his dream.  
  
"Sure, it's already 3 am, Hiro's going to be going back to bed, but you, Shuichi need to sleep, right now, you wee in that dream for a long time." Su-chan said trying to pull me up from the bed. "Come on now, dammit, Hiro's almost done in there, so we don't have much time left." she said successfully pulling me out of the bedroom and into the living room. "I think the couch'll be fine for tonight, as long as he doesn't come and sit o you, he won't know were still here." "Okay, night-night," I said curling into a ball on the soft leather couch. falling asleep to the sounds of Su-chan typing away I wondered how Hiro'd be tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, sorry it's been so long. I was working on a few other personal projects and school. I hope you all still enjoy this installment of "The Finale" and no, this is not the final finale, just yet. This chapter was a bit different from the other's though, it was longer, and not Shuichi oriented. Some stuff, mechanics and consistencies may be off, but I need to take some liberties with my own waiting, even if it's not an original piece of fiction.  
  
Oh well, now to references!  
  
1) All the memories are form the second book! The fifth and sixth tracks I think. Maybe a bit form the seventh, but I haven't worked on this in a while, so please forgive. You may notice that this memory was put together differently from the others, and there's a good reason for that! Before I had typed this memory, I found a site with some translations, so I copied those and used them instead of my usual memory work! I hope you don't mind, but I think this will be better, at least until the seventh book, where the translator stopped, but if you want me to go back to my usual memory memories, by all means, tell me that!  
  
~~~ That's all with that, I think. I hope you all really did enjoy this chapter, and I hope to get some good feedback, especially after such a long break! The next take some time, I gotta maintain good grades, and that means less fun writing. I hope I don't make you wait to long until next time. Oh, I'd like you to also tell my who's chapter you want next time! Noriko, K, Sakano, Tohma, the next is at your command, mostly because I have no idea. Sorry Suguru fans, I only just bought the fifth book, his entrance book, so I have very little clue about his personality, aside from he's cold and calculating like Tohma, and that he also has a crush on Yuki. Oh well, I'll be back soon!  
  
Oh yeah, a chapterly website? Www.drunkduck.com this site houses many, many webcomics. A personal fav of mine is "How to Make a Sprite Comic in Eight Easy Bits" that fasted way to find that is to order the whole lis alphabetically, then scroll down to 'h' I could never get it by using the search. Enjoy! BT 


End file.
